Another Side
by Justawayfan
Summary: White's just begun her pokemon adventure, easy enough... right? ...Right? Slightly another side to the story of Pokemon Black/White CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


_A/N: And... Here it is! My first pokemon black and white fic! Whoo! I decided to write it just because... Well... I blame those damn awesome Nuzlockes and other great fics here on , and I've been itching to write one for a while now. That and the ending of the black and white games made my inner angry fangirl come out so... yeah..._

_I'm planning on having a –gasp- a plot aside from the in game plot, so... Yeah... I kinda characterized White... I little bit differently, she has a backstory and that'll affect the plot in, hopefully, a different/interesting way. Same with Cheren and Bianca, just to add a bit more character to them.  
><em>

_Plus I haven't written anything for a long time, aside from frumpy, stuffy college essays but besides that, nadda, zip, ziltch... So if you have anything to say about this, go ahead and review! _

_Well, hopefully you'll enjoy :O_

_Disclaimer: No... I don't own pokemon, black, white, blue, red, yellow –goes on and on and on- I just don't own anything okay! –sobs in corner-_

* * *

><p>Soft and warm was the first sensation she felt as she slowly opened her eyes. White wasn't much of a morning person, she would have preferred to sleep in this morning but felt as though today was an important day. And having that nagging feeling in her stomach wasn't going to let her sleep in, unfortunately.<p>

The shrill sounds of her old magnimite alarm clock resounded next to her, as she buried her face back into her pillow. Why was it that she had a magnimite alarm clock of all things again?

"...Oh... It was on sale... Mom said she got it in a yard sale for a good price..." White mumbled into her pillow, her brown locks scattered all around her, "Too bad the snooze button doesn't work..." She turned her face and lightly glared at the little magnet alarm clock that was wailing, "Magnimite! Magnimite!" over and over again.

After lying on her stomach, face in the pillow for a couple of minutes she finally decided to throw off her dark violet bed sheets and sit up to stretch.

With a deep sigh she got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser and stared down at the alarm clock. It was like this every morning, White would be having a wonderful dream of trekking through the city and coming across the latest, trendy hat, she reaches forward to grab it when another hand comes in and places it over her own. She'll look up to see an overly gorgeous man quickly take his hand away and stutter out apologies. She would bat it away just as shyly and blush lightly, and then he would ask her dinner or coffee.

Just as she would say yes his face would morph into that of a magnimite, shrilling its name over and over again. That's how most of her dreams would turn into nightmares sadly.

"Yeah, yeah... I hear you..." She said, as she reached behind her dresser and took the cord of her alarm clock.

"And here we go...!" She heaved, yanking the cord out of the outlet and watching the clock's shrills die, it's only source of power stripped away from it.

"There... No more harassing me and my wonderful dreams..." She snorted, staring down smugly at the clock. To tell the truth, she had a little soft spot for the pokemon, Magnimite, which was the only reason why she allowed herself to be awoken by the androgynous pokemon every morning.

She stretched her rested limbs, and after hearing a satisfying 'crack' after shifting her neck from side to side, she decided to stride into the bathroom to begin her morning routines of brushing her teeth, taming, or rather restraining, her unruly, fluffy hair and whatever other girly things that needed to be done.

The door was thrown open and slammed against the wall with a deafening 'thud'! Shocked, and face scrunched up in slight terror, White rushed to the aid of the poor door, and examined the damage made to her pale grey wall.

"...Seriously...?" She muttered to herself in slight disbelief, slowly unhinging the door from the newly made hole in the wall, "I only kicked it open a little bit! Aww Arceus, mom's gonna throw a fit..." She moaned, gently closing the door and proceeding to head down the stairs to join her mother for breakfast.

Halfway down the stairs, the scent of cinnamon and fresh bread filled her senses and on impulse her salivary glands responded.

Her mother stood in front of the stove, a spatula in one hand, skillet in the other, she flipped her head to the side, her light brown hair sashaying along with it, "Morning hun!" Her voice was chipper and excited, something that made White cringe slightly.

'_Great..._' She thought dejectedly, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the neatly set table, '_She's in a good mood... No wonder, it's the day I'm leaving of all days after all..._'

She propped up an elbow and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, lazily glancing in her mother's direction, "Mornin'..."

"Oh White... Come on, don't sound so... For the lack of a better phrase, like a sour purloin..."

"I didn't get to sleep in though..." She grumbled, taking a glass and promptly pouring some orange juice that was ever so conveniently placed right in front of her into her glass.

Her mother, walked over to the table and began scooping two waffles onto a plate for her, "You know today's an important day hun, the day you get to leave the house and become an adult!" She praised, beaming down at her daughter happily and reminiscing about the days when she first left the house.

White grabbed a dry waffle off her plate and took a bite out of it, turning her back on her mother and looking away with a bored expression, "You mean the day you kick me out and turn my room into a studio for your own weird pleasures..."

THWACK!

"Freaking Ow! What the heck!" She clutched a newly sported bump on her head as her mother looked down at her with an innocent smile, "Is that any way to speak to your mother? Especially when she took time out of her day to go and get your Xtranceiver fixed after someone just so _happened _to have dropped into full glass of water?"

"I told you that was an accident- Okay, okay! I'm sorry Alright?" She scooted back, protecting her throbbing head from another oncoming blow.

"Apology accepted." She sang, heading over to the sink to drop off her weapons- dishes.

There was a moment of silence between the two as White's mother washed the dishes and she slowly took bites out of her meal.

"...Ah..." She realized, the glass of orange juice halfway to her mouth, "There's a hole in the wall..."

The running water was turned off, "Hole?"

"Yeah..."

"And how exactly did the wall get that hole...?"

"Oh... You know... I was bored so I took a bat and smashed it."

"... Oh really?"

"...Yep..." White responded, emptying the glass of its citrus.

For about a couple of minutes they continued doing what they were doing, White's mother loading their dishwasher and White finishing off her plate of breakfast, taking no notice of her mother's 'calm' answers. Once the dishwasher was loaded and running, her mother turned towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL WHITE!"

'_And there goes her calm exterior..._' White smirked satisfied with the start of the morning.

"Are you going out already..." A young woman sat at the table, a single mug in front of her with coffee that had already turned cold long since the morning began.

The young man her question, rather statement, was directed at sat at the footsteps in front of the door and merely grunted in response, he was busy lacing up his shoes.

The woman brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear, not knowing what else to say, "Well... Be careful out there..." She managed, giving the boy a weak look.

The boy stood up, adjusting his glasses and grabbing a brown leather knapsack, and reached for the doorknob.

Without another word, he merely nodded in the woman's direction before silently leaving the house.

As the door closed behind him, the woman turned her head to the side and sighed sadly, taking a sip of her cold latte, "...I wish you'd at least acknowledge me, Cheren..."

* * *

><p>"It's either now... O-or never... Just like White says..." A young girl sat in her room atop her bed, twiddling her fingers as she heard voices clash with one another non stop down stairs.<p>

Her heart beat was erratic as she slowly stood, and with a quivering hand opened her window.

"I-I can't believe I'm doing this..." She whimpered, as she hesitantly climbed out of the window and slowly began making her way down the side of her house.

There was a loud 'Bang!' inside the house which caused her to gasp and slide a few inches before being able to grip the gutter pipe she shimmied down.

As her feet touched the ground, she clenched her eyes, '_Sorry dad..._' and she ran off towards the designated meeting place with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Tch... She didn't have to get that angry... Like a wild Gyarados rampaging through a city..." White mumbled, gently massaging another large bump on her head.<p>

"I felt like one of those little people running away and screaming before she unleashed a Hyper Beam..."

'_Knowing her she's have placed a camera in here just to hear whether or not I was badmouthing her...'_

She slumped back onto her bed, the cool fabric of her comforter felt relaxing under her bare arms, and turned her head towards her dresser where a rather large box, bright blue with white strips, and an enormous green ribbon wrapping it, sat atop.

'_It's good the Professor came over to drop this off otherwise I'd be...' _She shuddered at what 'might' have happened if the Professor hadn't rang the door bell right at the moment when her mother began her rampaging tirade.

Her mother switched, rather quickly, back to her calm self and went to open the door casually. It was in this time where White, who had fallen back and out of her chair, lay sprawled on the floor, scrambled to get up and bolted up the stairs back to her dimly lit room.

Curiously, she lifted herself off of the bed and warily took one step towards the box before stopping, crossing her arms and observing it.

'_I'm pretty sure I know what's inside... But..._' She thought, looking behind her shoulder to make sure her mother didn't come up the stairs.

"Its not gonna hurt anybody if I took a 'little' peek... Would it?" A sneaky grin started to spread across her face and her hand slowly made its way towards the ends of the satiny green ribbon.

"Besides," She reasoned, "It's those guy's faults for being late... A perfectly legitimate excuse..."

"And what exactly is a 'perfectly legitimate excuse?'"

"Waaah!" White yelped, jumping back and away from the voice.

With a rather bewildered expression, she lowered her hands away from her face, "Ah... Ha... H-hey... Cheren..." She greeted, closing her eyes and putting a hand behind her head, "What's going on...?"

"White...!" He scolds, leering lightly at the girl who completely avoided eye contact with him, "I had heard from Professor Juniper that we can all have a pokemon... But right when I get here I see Miss White trying to get a lead on what pokemon to get."

"I wasn't trying to get first dibs..." The brunette mumbled, taking a strand of her hair and rubbing it in between her thumb and index finger.

"Right..." He drawled, crossing his arms and standing next to her to look at the box himself.

"..."

"..."

White shifted her eyes from left to right, her head lolling side to side as she and Cheren stood in silence waiting for the arrival of their other friend.

"...What's keeping Bianca?" Cheren muttered, rolling up the sleeve of his denim jacket to check his watch.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she's not coming because she knows how psychotic you can get..."

"Hey! What're you insinuating!"

"Am I a little late again?" A chipper voice sounded behind the two, making them turn around to see the new arrival.

There was Bianca, hands on her knees and panting lightly, her blonde hair was slightly disheveled underneath her hat, and her white dress look rumpled and dusty, "So-ooooo-orry!" She sang, straightening up and lightly bumping her fist on her head, "Ehehe..."

Cheren sighed and stepped towards her, "Bianca... I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but... seriously... Today's the day we can get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!"

"I know, I know!" She pleaded, "Sorry White... Sorry, Cheren, Please forgive me!" She cried, bowing her head humbly in front of her friends.

White crossed her arms, "I don't know... You 'did' make us wait for a very long time..." She drawled, sticking her hand out, palm facing upward.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It won't happen agai- Ah!" Bianca took a step back and heavily fell backwards, "Ow..."

"Bianca!" Cheren rushed forward, grabbing her arm and helping her up, "Be more careful next time, what did you even trip over?"

Cheren looked down and saw a long wooden sword, covered in dust, lay on the ground. The hilt had been worn out from what looked like years of practicing, but the red oak sword part had been kept in very good condition judging by the sheen under the layers of dust that coated it.

"White..." Cheren bent down to pick up the bokuto off of the ground, dusting it off lightly, "Isn't this..."

"It doesn't matter Cheren..." White cut off, her back facing the two of her friends, "Just throw it out or something..."

"But White..." Bianca's voice was soft and worry ridden, "You used to love this, and didn't your-"

"I don't need it; I bought it off of some guy off the street for five poke-cents, sheesh..." She shrugged her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips, "You guys are a bunch of worrywarts... Now are we gonna open this damn thing or what?" She looked back at them, smirking, a fierce, mischievous look in her icy blue eyes.

Bianca lowered her eyes, White's burning spirit always managed to drive her worries away, whether she wanted them gone or not. She recalled the time she, Cheren and White were in pre-school, playing on the construction structure when White had an, _amazing_ idea in her opinion, to climb all the way to the top and practice hand stands, believing it would help further her dexterity. Well one slip and a trip to the hospital left White bedridden for four weeks due to a fractured femur. Bianca cried for hours, believing her friend could have died, but White merely grinned and said, "It builds character..."

She had always been the reckless one of the three.

"Alright... If you say so White... So, where exactly ARE the pokemon?" She asked curiously, glancing around the room.

Both Cheren and White look over to the desk, and all three of them observe the gift. It was as if it sat there, beckoning to the them, as though it was enticing them, almost _daring_ them to viciously rip the decorative items away and tear it apart bit by bit.

White snorted at the thought, and covered her face with her hand, '_Damn... Who knew this box can bring out the horny pokemon trainer out of me...'_

A few moments passed as the three stared at it, their eyes mentally stripping the box, it was Bianca who broke the silence, "...We-well... They were delivered to White's house, s-so... White gets first pick..."

Cheren sighs, shaking his head lightly, "...Naturally... The pokemon are waiting inside for us in that gift box... I'll overlook what you were doing before White, so, you go first and take a peek at the gift box... I want to meet the pokemon right now." Cheren demanded, his sternness seemed to be replaced with giddy excitement.

'_I guess I wasn't the only one wanting to take a peek...'_ White thought smugly, walking over to the box and picking up the note that was placed precariously atop and reading it aloud, "I've brought three pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your pokemon! –Professor Juniper..."

She placed the note aside, and grabbed both ends of the ribbon, and swiftly pulled, unraveling it, taking the top box off as well. Inside were three spheres, lower half white, upper half red.

White couldn't hold her excitement back anymore, her eyebrows furrowed together and a grin escaped her mouth, but there was one slight problem.

"...I don't know which pokeball's which..." She said bluntly, which caused Cheren to smack his face irritably, "Just pick one!" He growled, his impatience clearly showing.

"Calm down Cheren..." Bianca coaxed from behind, trying to calm the raven haired boy.

"Alright, Already... Sheesh... Pushy..." White mumbled, pouting slightly before outstretching her hand over the far left pokeball, "Guess I'll pick this one..."

_Is this the Pokemon you want? _

"Yes! I'll go with this one!" She growled loudly, scaring the two and throwing the ball to the ground.

There was a blinding light and all three stood in awe.

"I-it's..." White stuttered, staring down and blinking every few seconds.

"Shwott..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well... That's the end of chapter 1... So.. How'd you like it? Hate it? Thought nothing of it? Go ahead! Write to me! Tell me your story of woe as you read this! It's... –mumbles- kinda my first pokemon fic... So... Yeah..._

_Even if you had something bad to say about it, the only thing I can comfort you with is... You already read it and can't unread it so... –cackles evilly-_

_Anyways, I would seriously love reviews telling me how I can make this better, because I feel there is a lot I can improve on! ... And I know there are many pokemon grammar nazi's out there so... Come on! Dish out whatever you can! I can take it! -holds shield-  
><em>

_Thank you my readers! I probably will continue this! _


End file.
